Talk:Criticism of the Inheritance Cycle
Archives: 1 Imladris Imladris does not have a queen. i think the queen is of lothlorien is LOTR series, galadriel :Nitpicks: 1) LotR is neither a series nor a trilogy, but one book. 2) Rivendell/Imladris never had a king/queen (like you said), and the last king of Lothlórien was Amroth. Galadriel is its ruler in the later half of the Third Age, but not a queen, neither of Lothlórien nor anywhere else; she is only ever referred to as "Lady Galadriel". 13:52, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Votes to delete (1) *This article is a complete waste of time and need I say effort for the poor guy that had to take the time to write about it. This is a website/wikia about people who LIKE the Inheritance Cycle and while some people might find it interesting I think it is just a waste of space and data. Delete it. Shurikan017 18:26, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :I agree. This article doesn't belong a site for Inheritance fans. It needs to go.Glaedragon 23:42, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::I think that this is a perfect place for this. It's nice to know what others say about the series. Being ignorant of what others have said and their arguments isn't always good. Fallen62 15:28, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::This isn't a fan-site. It is an encyclopaedia. An encyclopaedia should be unbiased, and include everything related to the topic in question, good and bad. As a result, this site should have at least one page for criticisms of the series. Fans of the series aren't the only ones who may wish to use this site after all - people simply looking for more information on a book they've heard about will come here wishing to see both sides of the "story". Besides, most book wikis have "criticism pages", or at the very least "criticism sections" on the pages of topics where criticism or controversy come in to play, just like Tolkien wikis, His Dark Materials wikis, Narnia wikis etc etc. The Inheritance Cycle shouldn't be exempt from this. --Stimp3 23:04 January 8, 2010 Votes to keep (2) * This article may not represent most persons opinions (as this site is devoted to those who very much enjoy this series) but to properly enjoy something, one must be able to read what the critics have to say, and learn from them. Seeing the similarities and differences portrayed against books by classic authors such as Tolkien, can strenghten your regard for CP as a writer, or can lessen your opinion of him. Whatever the case, you will learn more from this, then from your own ideology. --Mithrim ::I agree with you and I also think that this page should be kept, even though I am a Inheritance Cycle fan. --S067012732 :::it should be kept. thought the thing about elves and dwarves, kinda funny to me. as far as i know, almost every dwarfgroup in any seris is mining- and smithing obssesed. plus, tolikins dwarves didn't use magic. now elves, evry elf(except santas) are supposed to be great archers, very good at swoard manship, and every elf ever has alot to do with magic. though not every can sing plants into forms and make indestrucible(almost) swords. :::: It should be kept as this is an encyclopedia, and not a biased fan written webpage! As long as the information holds true it doesn't seem like a problem to me.- Cruz Positive Criticism For Critics and Fans both I strongly suggest you read Ayn Rands 'The Art of Fiction'. While I am a fan of Paolini my criticism of his writing comes from not explaining the thought processes well enough in the first book. However while this is my main criticism it is meant purely as a suggesting as a way to improve his writing should he choose to take it. Considering the boy was only 15 when he wrote the book he did a mighty fine job. As for his similarities with other writers I could come up with a list of a half dozen writers who are all exactly alike and yet unique. As C.S. Lewis says it is the man who does not try to be unique who becomes the most unique. As far as the realness of characters in the book my criticism of Paolini's second and third book are that he made each of the Characters too real. Yes the plot and development were good indeed but I hope he returns to a more fantastic Character design. A Character in a story should not be like real men ordinary and dull they should be fantastic people who though not real we want to emulate. My final criticism is that of the promotion of altruism. In my mind when I read the book Eragon's words of altruism seem to completely contradict his character its a break between what the character says and what he does. For example Eragon speaks of "the greater good" as though what is good for Eragon is not good for everyone. I suggest (and this is just a suggestion)that Paolini move away from the imposed altruist theme and move to a make the book more fluid by explaining a hierarchy of values e.g. Eragon fights to over throw the King not out of altruist motives but rather because Eragon does not find live worth living as a slave (by name or not), Thus Eragon fights for Truth, Justice, and Freedom because it is the right thing and He benefits from in more than anyone else not inspite of everyone else. Also this page should not be deleted it should be edited as the defenses come across as emotional sometimes rather than logical(though that they are just the emotions bleed through). * STARTED! STARTED! He was 15 when he STARTED! It took him several years to finish it! Remember these facts, please! * "A Character in a story should not be like real men ordinary and dull they should be fantastic people who though not real we want to emulate." -- Really?! I don't really see any of the characters from Inheritance and "ordinary and dull," and if there were one, I think that it would be a good thing. We are immersed in this fantasy world, and everything should be perfect, I get it. But, I think that having some imperfections somewhere, be it in a person's character or the character itself, is a good thing. Nothing can ever be perfect, it would make for one hell of a bland story. Can you imagine Eragon being this: "Arya found Eragon living with Brom and Selena, gave the egg to him and Saphira hatched. Months and years passed with no ill effects, and when Saphira and Eragon were big and strong enough, they marched right over to Galbatorix and killed him without harm or injury to themselves." Even that doesn't make sense, because in the perfect fantasy, Galbatorix wouldn't have turned on this fellow dragon riders. Long story short, having some dull, bland, ordinary characters is healthy for a story and it's development. Fallen62 14:32, September 11, 2009 (UTC) * I whole heartedly agree with Fallen62. Making the charaters like real people, with faults, talents etc., makes the story more a live. If all the characters were perfect, their would be nothing for them to overcome. No conflicts, no battles, no nothing. ~Huthvir Bias in Article Aren't Wikipedia articles supposed to remain unbiased. It's supposed to be an "encyclopedia". Therefore all the bias should be deleted and the criticism should be told as it is. Closed Discussion As the votes appear tied, the page won't be deleted, however, the biased entries will either be deleted or modified to look neutral.--Iner22 15:45, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :I agree that we should keep this page, but we should also recreate Eragon movie remake. Article name Why is this article called "Anti-Eragonism"? I think "criticism" makes more sense. We can add sections about positive criticism as well. 18:50, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Imladris? In the section about similarities to Tolkien, It says that Imladris is an elvish queen in Inheritance. However, there is no page on her. If she really exists in the Cycle, she should have her own article. If she does not, this similarity is groundless and should be deleted. 17:25, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :So you're saying that EVERY character in the cycle needs a page? Imladris is only a minor character and has no role, so why do we need a page on her? There's no point. And if we did have an article on her, what would we put? --General57Talk to me here 17:40, 3 May 2009 (UTC) I'm saying that I don't think she exists in the cycle. If you can find evidence of her existance anywhere in the books, then give me a page number. 17:54, 3 May 2009 (UTC) P.S. By the way, It's actually Imiladris, not Imladris, according to this page. Forgive me. Update: I searched Eragon, Eldest, and Brisingr on Amazon, and found no mention of Imiladris. 19:19, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Another update: In case I didn't make myself clear, could someone please remove the reference to Imiladris on this page. It is uncanonical and doesn't belong. Rename. I also think this should be changed to Criticism instead of Anti-eragonism. Also all references to "antis" should be changed to critics or some pronoun. This article is very biased. Just because the majority of people coming here are fans does not mean the criticism page should be deleted. Many people come here for unbiased reviews. :I agree. This is an encyclopedia, not a fansite. Maybe the best name would be Criticism of the Inheritance Cycle, since Criticism is too vague, and the current title implies that all criticism is negative. 15:16, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::I like "Criticism of the Inheritance Cycle" the best. I also like the idea of getting constructive and positive criticism in the page. Fallen62 14:34, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Copying other works Sooooo obviously Inheritance has many references to LOTR, Star Wars etc. But as much as I like those stories, CP has mushed them all together and added some original stuff, and made this awesome NOVEL-MUSHBALL thats like 10x better than its parts. So instead of criticising it from what it is from, why not appreciate it for what it is? If you hate the relations to Star Wars, stop criticising Eragon and watch Star Wars! What matters is its cool to read, again and again, and its a great story: Action, violence, vengeance, mystery, romance, suspense, what more can one want in a series written by a teenager!!!! Eragon-Eldest-Brisingr-Book 4 FTW!!! Mister Evis 07:13, 25 July 2009 (UTC) If people don't like the books, why do they read them? :Word of mouth? But seriously, people who don't like bad things happening to other people can still look at a car wreck and talk about how bad it was with others. And people who don't like what they think are bad books can still read things they don't like and have an opinion that reflects their stance based on it, and are fully entitled to share that opinion. That's the premise of this Wikia, isn't it? To share your love of a series with others in the form of information? Shdwlink1993 04:05, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Plagiarism if CP was copying other peoples work they would get him done for Plagiarism so unless there is any news of this you can stop all talk about him copying and delete this page. Lucas-01 19:02, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Error in the Science section I just wanted to point out that it isn't phosphorus that King Orrin said that he mixed with water with an explosive result. It was potassium. I don't know how phosphorus does or does not react with water, but potassium, the element mentioned in the book, does react with water, and it does explode too, very violently. Further argument I have read every book so far in the cycle and I have liked it for the most part. I have no problem with the quest of the hero plot (other than its eerily similar plot compared to that of Star Wars). I can only say that CP does have trouble in getting past travel sequences which are made to lengthy and have limited excitement. Also I question the real usurpation of the established order and the rise of the Forsworn. If you wish to see my argument it is on the discussion page of The Forsworn and in the forum under "Rise of the Forsworn." Opinion I think this article is intresting, with articles like this one we can know how people who dislikes Inheritance think. And come on! Paolini is reusing many plot lines used in Star Wars, so we have to respect others' opinions and to understand that there's no one author in this world who is not aware to copy others.